<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Thesewt】Unbreakable Love by ChillyIsland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437813">【Thesewt】Unbreakable Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyIsland/pseuds/ChillyIsland'>ChillyIsland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Newt, Happy Ending, M/M, Top Theseus, theseus made newt take an unbreakable vow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyIsland/pseuds/ChillyIsland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>忒修斯从来没想到，自己在小时候跟弟弟开玩笑施展的魔咒，会带来这么大的麻烦。直到最后，他们终于想出了解决方案。</p><p>It had never occurred to Theseus that a spell that was put at his youth with his little brother, newt, could cause so much problems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Thesewt】Unbreakable Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——————————正文——————————</p><p>1902年，斯卡曼德庄园——</p><p>“Newt——！Newt！Where are you? Newt • Scamander!" </p><p>十三岁的忒修斯已经在自家庞大的后院中转了半个小时，却依然没有发现自家幼小的弟弟的身影。</p><p>“梅林啊——纽特！”</p><p>当最终忒修斯来到自家马厩时，他终于在盛放草料的地方发现了趴着睡着的纽特。在他的旁边围着大约四五只鹰头马身有翼兽。</p><p> </p><p>冷汗瞬间浸透了忒修斯的后背，他将手伸进口袋中紧紧握着魔杖，随后小心缓慢地上前，一一对每一头野兽鞠躬。</p><p>四只冷酷的鹰眼盯着他，其中三只低下了骄傲的脑袋，随后走开了。然而，唯一一只羽毛艳丽、闪着漂亮的蓝绿色光芒的鹰头马身有翼兽依然不愿移开它傲慢的目光。</p><p>忒修斯的呼吸开始加速，就在他掏出魔杖的前一秒——庞大美丽的野兽屈起前腿鞠躬，随后晃动着翅膀离开了。</p><p> </p><p>“……忒修斯？”</p><p>只有五岁的小男孩被马蹄踏地的声音吵醒，揉着眼睛直起身子，看到的第一件事物就是他的哥哥。</p><p>“纽特，你在这做什么？——Never mind，我告诉过你不要来这，你知道刚才有多危险吗？！”</p><p>“忒修斯，如果你多了解一下就会知道，他们并不危险……”</p><p>“母亲可不是这么说的——you know what，这次我不会了。不，看着我也没用。我要去告诉母亲。”</p><p>“忒修斯，不——！”</p><p>纽特着急地跳起来，尽管母亲在家饲养着这些奇妙的动物，但她明令禁止纽特在无人看护的情况下靠近——那在之前发生过两次，但纽特只有第一次被忒修斯抓到了，并且他在当时向哥哥保证这种情况不会再出现。</p><p> </p><p>“忒修斯，求你了别告诉母亲好吗？我保证——”</p><p>“你保证过一次了。”</p><p>“我认真的！这次是、我……我会听你的好吗？”</p><p>但忒修斯坚决地摇摇头，向外走去。情急之下，纽特迈着两条短短的腿上前，一把抱住哥哥的腰：“不，别这样忒修斯！我发誓以后会听你的话、真的！你说什么我都不会反对！”</p><p> </p><p>纽特本来没抱什么希望，但忒修斯停下了脚步——</p><p>“你认真的？”<br/>
处在变声期的少年用低沉的嗓音问，“你会完全听我的话？”</p><p>“是、是的，忒修斯。”<br/>
纽特吞了口水，忽然感到有些后悔，但他太年幼，只能硬着头皮继续说，“没错。”</p><p> </p><p>“那么，你愿意立一个牢不可破的誓言吗？”</p><p>“什么是牢不可破的誓言？”纽特有些疑惑，他一向对出了魔法生物外的东西不怎么感兴趣。</p><p>“只是一种保证——重点是，如果你答应，我就不让母亲知道发生了什么，好吗？”</p><p>“……当然。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…………</p><p>“纽特·斯卡曼德，你愿意，从今往后百分百听话吗？”</p><p>“……百分百？”</p><p>“好吧…你愿意听我的话吗？”</p><p>“我愿意。”</p><p>“你愿意，对我毫无保留地相信并保持真诚吗？”</p><p>“那是什么意思……算了，我愿意。”</p><p>“你愿意，与我寸步不离吗？”</p><p>“忒修斯……也许你用的词太强烈了，我是说，寸步不离？”</p><p>“……好吧。纽特，你愿意永远在我身边吗？”</p><p>“那听上去没什么区别…好吧，好吧。我愿意。”</p><p> </p><p>三道细细的火舌从魔杖尖窜出，紧紧缠绕在兄弟二人彼此交握的右手上，缓缓游动，许久才消失。纽特感觉直到自己的腿都跪麻了，忒修斯才站起并顺势拉住他的手。</p><p>“嘿，纽特……？你知道，那只是一个我刚刚得知的魔咒，用于立誓什么的…没必要对其他人提起，好吗？”</p><p>纽特歪着头想了想，“当然，忒修斯。只要你同样不对母亲说我的事。”</p><p>“成交。还有，纽特……答应我，当别人要求你立下牢不可破的誓言时，不要做。听到了吗？”</p><p>“好的……”<br/>
纽特有些困惑，但最终，他选择相信自己的哥哥。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>………………</p><p>1906年</p><p>“纽特等等，听我说！我刚刚在图书馆发现——”</p><p>“忒修斯，我跟你说过很多次了，”</p><p>九岁的纽特有些无奈地回过头看着他放假回到家的哥哥，“那没关系的……只要你不用它来压制我。除了手上的印子，我甚至经常忘了它存在！”</p><p> </p><p>忒修斯在十三岁之后的学习中才了解到牢不可破的誓言背后真正的含义，以及如果打破的后果。</p><p>他对此后悔不已，在功课之余忒修斯会埋首于图书馆，疯狂查找有没有办法撤销这一切，在不会造成任何伤害的情况下。</p><p>另一方面，纽特对此却毫不在意。也许是因为太过年幼，或是从未遭受过牢不可破的誓言的影响。事实上，忒修斯对在不了解情况的前提下让纽特立下誓言这一举动懊悔不已，直到现在他都从不利用誓言的任何一项来约束纽特。</p><p> </p><p>“忒修斯，放松——你应该好好享受你的假期生活，毕竟这是我们唯一能见到你的时候。母亲做了樱桃派和牛奶布丁。”</p><p>“梅林的胡子——希望在吃完后我还能站在你面前。”</p><p>忒修斯小声嘟囔一句，轻轻戳了戳年幼弟弟的肋骨，二人对视一眼，默契地笑起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“——是的妈妈，我毕业后会进入魔法部的神秘事物司实习……不，那个部门并不像外界传说的那么可怕，事实上只是人们对此不怎么了解。”</p><p> </p><p>忒修斯艰难地吞下最后一口硬得像石头的樱桃派，他发誓自己的舌尖刚刚被母亲不知道往里面加了的什么佐料灼伤了。他不着痕迹地拿起餐巾在嘴边轻拍，并迅速地将食物吐在上面。</p><p> </p><p>纽特注意到了，但他什么都没说。多年来尽管不怎么常见面，这似乎成了兄弟二人之间的一种默契。</p><p> </p><p>“……我保证每周都会写信——事实上，纽特？”</p><p>正在悄悄将桌子上一切能入口的食物装到自己衣服口袋里的纽特听到哥哥的声音，愕然抬头，同时还在尽力把一块蛋糕塞进袖子，打算一会去喂花园里的小花粉精灵们。</p><p> </p><p>“我想这一年内我们还会见面的，做好准备。”</p><p>纽特胡乱点了点头，在得到允许后飞速离开了餐桌。他已经迫不及待地想看花粉精灵是如何照料植物的了，因此并没有把忒修斯的话认真听进去。</p><p> </p><p>直到十月，纽特在收到一封由猫头鹰叼着飞来、盖着霍格沃茨标志的信封时，才意识到发生了什么。</p><p> </p><p>“亲爱的 纽特·斯卡曼德先生：</p><p>我们对忒修斯·斯卡曼德先生被选为霍格沃茨的勇士，致以祝贺</p><p>同时，带着最大的诚意，诚邀您前来观赛。</p><p>                                                     霍格沃茨魔法学校<br/>
全体敬上</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在纽特反应过来之前，母亲已经为他安利好了一切并让他准备上路。纽特已经站在壁炉里，抓起一大把闪闪发光的飞路粉撒进火焰，并大声喊出：“霍格沃茨魔法学校！”</p><p>绿色的火焰瞬间吞噬了纽特小小的身体，这是他第一次以这种方式出行。</p><p> </p><p>天旋地转的感觉迎面扑来，当纽特再一次睁开眼时，他正站在赫奇帕奇休息室的壁炉里。而在他的身旁，忒修斯正笑着看向他。</p><p>“我知道你会来——母亲告诉过我。来吧纽特，别怕……”</p><p>几乎是在纽特踏出壁炉的瞬间，公共休息室原本零散的学生逐渐聚拢过来，好奇的看着这个小男孩。当然，他们所有人都比纽特大。</p><p> </p><p>“嗨，忒修斯！那是你的弟弟？老天…你们看起来可不怎么像——他真可爱！”</p><p>“你好，小男孩——你叫什么？”</p><p>“嘿，嘿！有忒修斯做哥哥的感觉一定很棒吧？”</p><p> </p><p>…………</p><p>纽特有些害怕地后退两步，却差点被壁炉绊倒，多亏忒修斯在最后揪住他衣服的后领，同时，纽特悄悄攥紧了哥哥的长袍。他不擅长这种场合，从来都不。众人关心的问候令他多少感到有些不适，以及，恐惧。幸好，忒修斯发现了他的异样，并最终将他抱起来。</p><p> </p><p>“好了，好了——看在梅林的份上，让我们多一些相处时光吧。我认真的，嘿西蒙！这可是我弟弟！”</p><p>忒修斯走到壁炉旁的沙发坐下，并顺手将怀里的弟弟放在自己大腿上坐好。</p><p>“卢利——请为我的弟弟拿一些南瓜汁和水果馅饼好吗，谢谢你。”</p><p> </p><p>“啪”的一声，迎着纽特好奇又惊喜的目光，一只耳朵尖得几乎要戳破天花板的家养小精灵出现在他们面前，腰上围着一块绣了霍格沃茨缩写的洁白毛巾。</p><p>“当然了，先生！任何时候，愿意为您效劳！”</p><p>尖声尖气的话语几乎在落地瞬间就随着小精灵的身影消失，当他下一秒出现在纽特跟忒修斯面前，家养小精灵的手里举着一个大大的托盘，里面盛满了金色的南瓜汁、以及各种颜色、样式的馅饼。</p><p>忒修斯将一个黄铜杯子塞进纽特手里，“吃点东西——在你好好休息之后，学校的教授会为你安排地方住，虽然我觉得还是你跟我在一起比较好，但是这里是霍格沃茨……接下来的比赛也会为你在观众席上留出位置——纽特，你还好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“呃——是的、是的，我只是……只是有点惊讶。”</p><p>纽特坐在忒修斯的腿上，小小地扭动一下身子，而忒修斯几乎是立即注意到并调整了一个对他来说舒服的姿势。</p><p>“忒修斯，我来做什么？”</p><p>“我以为他们在邀请函上写了，”</p><p>纽特有些好奇，而忒修斯则是奇怪地看了他一眼，“他们没告诉你吗？我作为霍格沃茨的勇士被选中了，而勇士可以邀请一位人，随便什么人来学校观看。”</p><p>“所以，我是来看你比赛的……”</p><p>年幼的小斯卡曼德慢慢地说，试图接受眼前这一切，“我是说，为什么是我？母亲还在家里——”</p><p> </p><p>“是的，但我想母亲不会对看着我几乎是送命的行为感兴趣的……而且，”</p><p>忒修斯温和地看着纽特，顺手理理弟弟那头乱蓬蓬的棕褐色头发，“我认为你会对这个更感兴趣……你知道，提前熟悉一下环境对你来说有好处。”</p><p> </p><p>纽特直到七岁才展现出一些魔力波动，并且在九岁才逐渐稳定下来。尽管对于社交没什么兴趣，他已经提前确定下来会进入霍格沃茨学习。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧……忒修斯，你的意思是我会被送到别的地方吗？”</p><p>忒修斯感受到抓着自己长袍前襟的力度变大了，他安慰般地又将纽特抱紧了一些：“放心纽特，我不会让你出事的——有我在，好吗？嘿，而且霍格沃茨里面有许多魔法生物，我敢保证有一些甚至连母亲都没见过。你喜欢这些不是吗？我会带你去看的……”</p><p> </p><p>在说出这番话的时候，霍格沃茨的男生学生会主席并没有意识到自己未来会对此后悔不已。</p><p> </p><p>“……忒修斯？”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“多陪在我身边，好吗？”</p><p>“当然了纽特。当然了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>………………</p><p>令纽特害怕的想象中被安排到别处的事件并没有发生。一方面是霍格沃茨出于对小斯卡曼德的年龄与安全考虑；另一方面，霍格沃茨东边的塔楼，用来接待来宾的房间因为某些特殊原因暂时封闭了——学校对此保密，但身为男生学生会主席，忒修斯显然知道的多一些，据说是因为两个学生在那里发生了争吵并互相投掷魔咒，最终使偌大的空间一半变成了沼泽，另一半变成了岩浆。即使是教授们也要花上不少时间令它恢复原样。</p><p> </p><p>最终，忒修斯主动提供他的房间——主席拥有单独的休息室，并且空间足够宽敞。</p><p> </p><p>赫奇帕奇的宿舍在一楼，紧邻通往厨房的地道。忒修斯的单人宿舍则在走廊的尽头，四周嵌着通透的玻璃以弥补其半地下的缺点，白天的时候阳光总能很好地从外面透过，对于纽特来说，哥哥的宿舍总是散发着鲜花、青草与雨水泥土的气息，就像家一样。</p><p> </p><p>柔软的床铺周围是黄黑色的床幔挂在高高的四根柱子上，不幸的是，这里只有一张单人床。</p><p>“没关系纽特，”</p><p>忒修斯带着他的弟弟四处走动熟悉一下环境，“你足够小，那张床装得下我们两个。”</p><p> </p><p>…………<br/>
当天晚上，纽特枕在印着一只獾、散发着淡淡薰衣草香的枕头上，对面躺着忒修斯。</p><p>“明天下午我没有安排，到时候带你四处转转怎么样？毕竟我在这里待了七年，我想你也会喜欢的……霍格沃茨是最棒的魔法学校……”</p><p>“忒修斯，多给我讲讲有关霍格沃茨的事情好吗？”</p><p>“当然可以。嗯，首先你知道，霍格沃茨有四个学院，格兰芬多，斯莱特林，拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇，学院的创始人分别是……”</p><p>“那么，我会去哪里呢？我是说……他们根据什么来分学生？”</p><p>“分院帽会告诉你，一般是根据每个人的性格……比如，拉文克劳喜欢冷静睿智的人…如果你是纯血，可能会得到斯莱特林的偏爱。”</p><p>“那么，我会进入斯莱特林？”</p><p>“那不一定……嗨，记得吗？我就在赫奇帕奇……像我说的，这跟每个人灵魂最深处的东西有关……要我说，也许你也会进赫奇帕奇。”</p><p>“哪个学校比较好？”</p><p>“纽特，没有那种说法——四个学院都很优秀，我们没有偏见……赫奇帕奇喜欢踏实努力的巫师，格兰芬多重视勇气。当然，霍格沃茨的历史很古老了，每所学院都出现过几个天才，也有人踏上了黑暗的道路。事实上，如果我没记错，现在的魔法部长就是一个赫奇帕奇，并且相当受人们欢迎……”</p><p> </p><p>小斯卡曼德一直努力地瞪大眼睛听着忒修斯的描述，直到他渐渐支撑不住沉重的眼皮，逐渐陷入梦乡。</p><p>他们很久，几乎从来没有过这样的交谈，自从忒修斯进入霍格沃茨。</p><p>纽特并不知道，在他终于睡着后，忒修斯小心地将他搂过，让他的脸贴近自己的胸膛。</p><p>忒修斯将嘴唇贴近他的额头，温柔落下一个亲吻。</p><p>他说，晚安，Artemis. </p><p>明日的太阳会照常升起，但在那之前，只有月光照在他们之间。</p><p>只有月光。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>………………<br/>
“纽特——梅林啊，这是今天的第三次了！我想不仅是我还要其他教授都警告过你，离禁林远一点！”</p><p> </p><p>忒修斯极为熟练地抓住企图藏在人群之间混入禁林的弟弟，并将对方一把提起往城堡走去。</p><p> </p><p>“忒修斯，我不是故意的——放我下来，我自己可以走…我只是想去看看里面的生物！”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么就不能再等两年，等到你十一岁正式入学的时候呢？”</p><p>“可是西维亚教授说，禁林不允许任何学生无故进入。”</p><p>“那么你就更应该离那远点。”</p><p>“抱歉……但我只是好奇。”</p><p>“纽特……”</p><p>忒修斯叹着气将自己的弟弟放在地上，有些头疼地看着面前这个麻烦鬼。最终，他被迫开口：“直到离开霍格沃茨之前，我不允许你进入禁林，明白吗？”</p><p>纽特点点头，但忒修斯仍然紧紧注视着他：“你明白那意味着什么，对吗纽特？关于你曾经立下的誓言——”</p><p> </p><p>“是的，忒修斯。”</p><p> </p><p>男生学生会主席看着自己弟弟垂头丧气的样子，最终还是有些不忍心地牵起男孩的小手：“来吧……我一会还有课。我会带你去蕾妮斯梅教授那里，她也许有时间愿意接待你——别担心纽特，蕾妮斯梅是草药学的教授，是个十分善良的女人……也许两年后你还会再见到她……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…………</p><p>纽特有些不安地坐在礼堂长长的餐桌旁，看着上面堆满了面包、烤鸡腿与时蔬以及南瓜汁。他现在已经适应了霍格沃茨的生活，但那并不意味着他喜欢。人群令他感到不适，并且总会有一两个好奇的目光落在他身上——太过年幼的身体在高大、将近成年的主席身边总是分外显眼。</p><p> </p><p>忒修斯正坐在餐桌旁与别的什么人交谈，一边麻利地将触手可及的食物放到纽特的餐盘上。在纽特眼中看来，他的哥哥似乎正在试图用小甜饼淹死他。</p><p> </p><p>突然，一个声音钻入纽特的耳朵：“……所以，忒修斯，比赛就在明天开始，你知道第一个项目了吗？”</p><p>“不。迪佩特校长以及魔法部的人对此守口如瓶，要想从他们口中撬出点什么东西简直比登天还难……我是说，我可能会去跟一条龙搏斗！……”</p><p> </p><p>纽特转过脑袋紧张地看着他的大哥，最终，忒修斯注意到并低下头，嘈杂的环境令他不得不贴在纽特嘴边，听清对方的话：“忒修斯，你不会真的要去跟一条龙搏斗吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然不是了。你在想什么？”</p><p>忒修斯有些奇怪地看着纽特紧张的模样，随后忽然反应过来。他微笑着将纽特抱到自己腿上：“你在担心我吗？”</p><p>“是的……忒修斯？”</p><p>“嗯，怎么了？”</p><p>“你不会出事的对吗？”</p><p>还没等忒修斯回答，纽特忽然埋在他的肩膀上颤抖着说：“西奥多告诉我…这项运动十分危险……每次都会有人丧命！”</p><p>忒修斯听了抬起头四处游走，当他与一个稻草色黄头发的五年级男生对视时，对方看着忒修斯面无表情的脸吐吐舌头，飞快移开了目光，像是怕被什么烫伤一样。</p><p>“嗯……我想西奥多不应该跟你说这些，并且我百分百肯定他在夸张……迪佩特校长不会让这样的事情发生的，还有魔法部……我是说，想想那些家长，有多少人的孩子在霍格沃茨？他们也会阻止这些事……三强争霸赛的死亡率一直很高，但绝没有到达每届都有。”</p><p>“嘿，纽特？看着我。”</p><p>纽特有些不情愿地抬起水汪汪的眼睛，与忒修斯温柔的目光相对：“我会没事的，好吗？事实上…如果你想知道，我甚至可以告诉你第一个比赛项目。”</p><p>“可是忒修斯，你刚才不是说……”</p><p>“只是我们之间的小秘密，好吗？”</p><p>忒修斯压低了声音，悄悄地将热气喷在纽特耳边：“是雷鸟。”</p><p>“那是什么？具体一些呢？……”</p><p>“我们要从雷鸟那…很可能是它身上拿到什么东西，我猜那与下一关的任务有关。”</p><p>“忒修斯……你会没事的对吗？”</p><p>“当然了——我能对付得了，相信我。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“嘿忒修斯！得了，我们都知道那是你亲爱的小弟弟，你可以放开一会，你知道的——又不像他会跑走！”</p><p>忒修斯没有理会同级人善意的玩笑，而纽特显然还没适应。他快速爬出忒修斯的怀抱，自觉坐在一边的长凳上。</p><p>在长桌的底下，别人看不见的地方，纽特小小的手紧紧抓着忒修斯的长袍。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…………</p><p>当天晚上，纽特照旧躺在哥哥身旁随意地闲聊。</p><p> </p><p>“再给我讲一些学校的事情好吗，忒修斯？”</p><p>“没问题……”<br/>
忒修斯有些疲倦，明天比赛同样带来的紧张感令他十分想休息，但他几乎不会拒绝纽特。</p><p>“……今年的学院杯落在斯莱特林，魁地奇冠军则是格兰芬多……来自拉文克劳的一个四年级女生因为发现了霍格沃茨的某处安全隐患被授予特殊贡献奖，这也为他们赢来了加分，并超过我们得了第二名……”</p><p>“那我们呢？”<br/>
纽特期待地瞪大了眼睛，“我们有什么？”</p><p>“你是说，赫奇帕奇？”</p><p>忒修斯笑着看向纽特。揉揉他的脑袋，“我们有我。”<br/>
“我参加了三强争霸赛不是吗？并且我会拿到奖杯的……纽特，你希望我赢吗？”</p><p> </p><p>纽特犹豫地点点头，飞快补充道：“在你不受伤的前提下，是的。”</p><p>“那么，我会赢的。为了你，Artemis，明天为我欢呼。”</p><p> </p><p>…………</p><p>“忒修斯，莱拉告诉我你还是年级第一……”</p><p>纽特小心翼翼地抬头，却发现自己的哥哥已经睡着了。过了很久，纽特才伸出手缓缓落在忒修斯的眉头，轻轻抚摸后闭上眼睛，钻入哥哥的怀里。</p><p>在陌生的地方，在这天晚上，纽特第一次感受到另一种情感。一种超越了亲情、家庭与友谊，远远超越的感受。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>………………</p><p>“来自德姆斯特朗的勇士……哇哦！！巧妙的举动！但他看上去似乎将雷鸟激怒了——嘿！小心！！……噢真可惜……他本来能…就差那么一点！……”</p><p> </p><p>“布斯巴顿——优雅的地方，似乎连他们的学生都……嘿！完美！一个完美的变形咒！但是看上去效果似乎……”</p><p> </p><p>纽特小小的身体坐在观众席的第一排，焦急地盯着入口。在刚刚比赛内容的第一项已经向全体观众宣布，就是从雷鸟身上取得一根羽毛——头上的最好，其次是尾巴，最后则是身上其他部位。</p><p> </p><p>德姆斯特朗与布斯巴顿的勇士在经历一番斗争后最终成功了，这也是为什么纽特有些焦虑的原因：失去了翅膀尖与尾巴上的羽毛，那只雷鸟看上去已经被完全激怒了，此刻正恶狠狠地盯着勇士进入的地方，周身环绕着危险的闪电与火花。</p><p> </p><p>仿佛过了一个世纪那么久，纽特才最终看到哥哥的身影。忒修斯几乎是从入口进入的第一秒就受到了攻击，周围弥漫着爆炸后的尘土与沙砾飞扬，引得观众席惊叫连连，为来自霍格沃茨的勇士担忧。</p><p> </p><p>当众人的视线终于重归清晰，他们才看见忒修斯依旧站在原地，他的周围似乎有一层看不见的保护罩一样，灰尘、飞沙甚至雷鸟的闪电都只能在离他一米的地方被弹回。</p><p> </p><p>而忒修斯，赫奇帕奇的主席正用魔杖指着自己，口中喃喃说着一长串咒语。</p><p> </p><p>最开始，纽特并没有看到什么变化。直到忒修斯高高从地上跃起并飞向天空，纽特才看到他的哥哥做了什么：忒修斯对自己施了变形咒。那是一个很强大的咒语，并且看上去似乎在起作用。他的背后长出了一对巨大的翅膀，好像巨鹰或是什么的，此刻，忒修斯正利用他们徘徊在雷鸟身旁。</p><p> </p><p>忒修斯依然在一次次地徘徊，有好几次，纽特清晰地看到闪电落到哥哥的身旁，或者冰雹狠狠地向他砸去。</p><p> </p><p>然后，突然之间——在任何人能够看清之前，忒修斯已经出现在雷鸟的头顶。下一秒，来自霍格沃茨的勇士迅速飞离了危险的猛兽，并向观众席展示着手中那根色彩鲜艳的羽毛。</p><p> </p><p>“很好，很好！霍格沃茨的勇士——精彩绝伦的表现！啊，并且他拿到了头顶的羽毛，我想那会让评委为他加分……”</p><p> </p><p>忒修斯走向休息席，一路上迎接着众人的祝贺与赞美。人群过于拥挤，而纽特只能看到忒修斯一点一点向他接近。在中途，一位留着胡子的红发中年男子，看上去像是教师样子的人拦住了忒修斯。纽特看着他们交谈，看着对方拍拍忒修斯的肩膀表示祝贺。</p><p> </p><p>然后，几乎是在下一秒，纽特看着忒修斯出现在自己面前，正笑着看向他。</p><p>忒修斯伸出手，鲜红色闪着光的羽毛躺在他修长的手指之间。随后，他轻轻拉住纽特，将羽毛放在弟弟的手中。</p><p>“你觉得怎么样，纽特？喜欢吗…那很漂亮，不是吗。”</p><p>“……Artemis，你刚刚为我欢呼了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>纽特着迷地抚摸着手中的羽毛，同时目不转睛地看着还在场内翱翔的雷鸟。随后，他看向忒修斯，用力地点点头。在被哥哥搂入怀中之前，纽特看见了他身上被划得鲜血淋漓的口子、被闪电劈碎的衣服、以及身上传来的灼烧混着血腥味。</p><p> </p><p>最终，纽特用力地点点头，回抱住忒修斯。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…………</p><p>“纽特，我需要你。”</p><p>“发生了什么……忒修斯？是关于第二项任务的事吗？”</p><p>纽特从图书馆借来的书中抬头，迷惑地看向年长者。不知道是不是他的错觉，忒修斯看上去似乎有些…不好意思？</p><p> </p><p>“不，不是那个……是这样，嗯，”</p><p>现在，就连年幼的纽特都能确定，忒修斯不对劲。他犹豫半天，最终坐在纽特身旁，顺手替对方收起摊在膝盖上的书：</p><p>“是这样的，学校要举办圣诞舞会，四年级以上的同学可以参加并携带低年级的舞伴……”</p><p>“噢，那不错……我是说，你要去的，对吧？”</p><p>“是的，是的……我必须去——”</p><p> </p><p>兄弟之间的谈话被打断了。一个穿着拉文克劳袍子的漂亮姑娘咯咯笑着出现在他们身旁，在她身后还有一群姑娘期待地看向这边。</p><p>“嗨忒修斯——我想知道，也许你愿意跟我一起去参加舞会吗？”</p><p>大胆的女生悄悄从下方看向霍格沃茨的勇士，当她看到忒修斯英俊的面容后脸瞬间变红了。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢你——我没想到……嗯，真的很抱歉，我已经邀请了别人。”</p><p> </p><p>“噢，”<br/>
那个漂亮姑娘一瞬间看上去似乎很失望，但紧接着她又期待地飞快眨眨眼，“我叫佩姬，佩姬·康提顿。只是以防你改变主意——”</p><p>说到这，她又低下头猛烈地眨着眼，从纽特的角度来看，对方似乎是眼里进了什么东西一般。或者犯了什么毛病。</p><p>“我永远会等你的。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢你。”</p><p>忒修斯礼貌又冷静地回答，直到那个拉文克劳的女生不情愿地蹭着离开，他才重新坐回纽特身边叹一口气。</p><p>“梅林啊……几乎每一天都要这样，你能想象吗？”</p><p>纽特困惑地摇摇头，他对刚才发生的一切并没有什么概念。事实上，他的哥哥绝对称得上英俊逼人，但在纽特眼中，那仅仅是忒修斯而已。</p><p>他还太过年幼，对于这一切来说。</p><p> </p><p>“这周我已经抓到五个试图对我下迷情剂的姑娘了…包括赫奇帕奇！我给所有人都扣了分，希望这能起点作用……”</p><p> </p><p>“看上去你不用为舞伴担心了——她很漂亮，顺便。忒修斯，你的舞伴是谁？”</p><p> </p><p>纽特有些好奇地提问，看着他的哥哥突然坐直身子并清了清嗓子。他看上去有些奇怪，纽特想，紧接着就听到了一个消息。</p><p> </p><p>“你。”<br/>
“就是这样，纽特……我希望你能跟我一起去参加舞会。”</p><p> </p><p>纽特彻底停止了思考。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“可是，你刚才还跟那个女生说已经邀请了别人！”</p><p>“是的，我当时正想邀请你，直到她过来。”</p><p>“我不想去。”</p><p>“你想。”</p><p>“不！”</p><p>“……纽特。”</p><p>“舞会一般是男生跟女生不是吗？”</p><p>“一般，没错。但那同样意味着带同性别的人去完全没有问题。”</p><p>“……霍格沃茨有那么多女生希望跟你一起去，看在梅林的份上忒修斯！”</p><p>“但我只想跟你去。”<br/>
忒修斯飞快地补充道，“我要确保你的安全，并且尽量不让你感到无聊。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不无聊——我可以去找蕾妮斯梅教授！”</p><p>“所有的职工也要参加舞会。”</p><p>“图书馆——”</p><p>“会被关闭。”</p><p>“你的寝室——”</p><p>“纽特。”</p><p> </p><p>忒修斯以短促的两个字结束了对话，而年幼的男孩看上去还想再挣扎：“我还不到年龄——我甚至没有入学！你不能带一个小孩去，那太可笑了！”</p><p>“我会有办法帮你克服这一切的。你当然要跟我去……”</p><p>忒修斯看着纽特紧皱在一起的小脸，继续说道，“不要忘了我们立下的誓言，纽特……记得吗？你会永远待在我的身边。”</p><p>“讨厌……”</p><p>纽特小声抱怨着，坚守着自己最后的底线：“我不要穿裙子！”</p><p> </p><p>“谁告诉你要穿裙子的？”<br/>
忒修斯奇怪地看一眼自己的弟弟，“放心，我不会把你变成女生的。只是一点增龄剂。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…………</p><p>“梅林——快看，布斯巴顿的人可真漂亮。你觉得法国人都长得这么精致吗？”</p><p>“别傻了，我听说她们会把飞马的眼泪抹在脸上，维持外表的精致。老实说，我觉得德姆斯特朗的学生看上去都比他们顺眼。”</p><p>“嘿——那是谁？在斯卡曼德身边的！”</p><p>“不知道…我从没见过他。不过据说佩姬想要邀请忒修斯的时候被拒绝了。但我还以为他的舞伴会是个漂亮姑娘……”</p><p> </p><p>纽特低着头，紧张地挽着哥哥的手臂。忒修斯穿着一身黑色面料的修身礼服长袍，上面钉着金色扣子，里面的内衬则是红色的——而且那看上去十分适合他。事实上，纽特怀疑他的哥哥哪怕穿着破旧的旅行斗篷来参加舞会都会成为焦点。</p><p> </p><p>另一方面，纽特偷偷低下头打量着自己：他穿着蓝灰色的礼服，上面没有任何装饰与花边与淡黄色内衬——那看上去其实更像霍格沃茨的校服。但是，纽特焦虑地扯扯自己的袍子一边想着，他认为这件衣服让他的红头发看上去更鲜艳了，并且让脸上的雀斑更加明显……梅林啊，他到底是怎么答应忒修来参加的？</p><p>他又回想起忒修斯对他的“威胁”——我认为这件就很好，摩金夫人专卖店的一向不错……说真的纽特，如果你不穿这个我会给你买那件粉红色的！</p><p> </p><p>纽特现在看上去像是一个高年级学生，在出发前忒修斯递给他一杯透明的药水让他喝下。一杯增龄剂大约能维持长达六小时的作用，他相信足以应付一场舞会了。</p><p>但是——</p><p>“忒修斯？为什么所有人都在给我们让路？我们要去哪？”</p><p>纽特近乎惊恐地看着哥哥强势地挽着自己走向舞台最前方，而忒修斯只是漫不经心地说：“噢，勇士需要领舞…这是霍格沃茨的传统。我确定告诉过你。”</p><p> </p><p>“不，你没有！！”纽特近乎要尖叫了，他拼尽全力才克制住自己，双手狠狠地掐着自己的哥哥：“忒修斯，记得之前你说过，如果我答应陪你来舞会你就带我去禁林一个小时吗？”</p><p>“是的，怎么了？”</p><p>“我现在要把那增加到一晚。一整晚。”</p><p>“……好吧。没问题。”</p><p> </p><p>忒修斯牵着纽特的手轻盈地转一个圈，他甚至将纽特小小地举起来在空中待了一会。同时，他好奇地看着纽特的模样：对方的头发更长了，脸上的雀斑还在，皮肤的颜色变深了一点……原来这就是纽特以后的样子。</p><p> </p><p>忒修斯感到一阵欣慰。他明确地知道，自己不会看到纽特少年时期的模样、甚至不会陪伴他在霍格沃茨的时光，也许这段时间足以弥补这点。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…………</p><p>“纽特——你确定自己想在禁林待一整晚？”</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>纽特坚定地说，他现在还痴迷地蹲在一匹独角兽身边，抚摸着它柔韧、散发着淡淡光芒的银白色鬃毛。</p><p>“忒修斯，没事的……即便有什么，我确信你会保护我们的安全，不是吗？”</p><p>“当然。”</p><p>忒修斯无奈地叹息一声，开始在他们周围施展守护魔咒：“但是，在深夜之前你必须跟我到禁林中央去……那里比较宽阔，一般也不会有什么其它动物……”</p><p>几乎是在话出口的一瞬间，忒修斯就后悔了。他眼看着自己弟弟的眼睛亮了起来：“还有其它动物？！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>凌晨，忒修斯已经找到一片空地搭起了一个小小的帐篷，里面却意外宽阔，有独立的浴室、卧室甚至客厅。但纽特看上去并不怎么感兴趣，忒修斯甚至觉得对方宁愿躺在黑胡桃树下。</p><p> </p><p>“纽特，快进来……你该睡觉了。”</p><p>“再等一会可以吗忒修斯？就一小会儿……”</p><p>纽特坐在黑湖旁边，好奇地盯着水面。就在刚才，一只长相凶狠、呲着满嘴獠牙的人鱼坐在礁石旁。他本来打算上前去看看这种生活在水中的神奇生物，但他认为忒修斯的声音与警惕握着魔杖的举动吓跑了对方。</p><p> </p><p>忒修斯沉默地走到他身旁坐下，但纽特似乎完全没有注意到。银白色的月光从水面逐渐移到他们身上，就像独角兽的毛，或者他的哥哥……忒修斯今天在舞会上出尽了风头，纽特甚至认为他全程浑身都在发光，但他也无法形容那究竟是怎么回事……</p><p> </p><p>在他靠在忒修斯的肩膀睡着之前，纽特感受到嘴唇上传来湿漉漉又温热的感觉，就像鹰头马身有翼兽贴在他的面前，可这里应该没有那种生物……</p><p> </p><p>忒修斯将睡着的弟弟抱起来，回到他们的帐篷。明天他需要趁任何人来之前回到城堡，也许作为Head Boy的好处就是这样，可以彻夜不归且不会被发现。</p><p>年长者看着怀里的人由于魔药失效逐渐恢复原来的样子。他轻轻低下头……</p><p>“晚安，Artemis. ”</p><p>晚安，禁林。晚安，月亮。晚安，鹰头马身有翼兽。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…………</p><p>“各位，各位——！欢迎来到我们的第二个项目！大家可以看到，与第二项内容有关的主题是——天空！”</p><p>“是的！每一个勇士都需要解救一位被困在高空的人，但是！只有在规定时间收集到材料并配制出相应魔药，最后成功让浮云草顺利生长的才算完成任务！勇士们——你们有一个半小时，现在——开始！”</p><p> </p><p>如尼纹蛇的毒液、恶婆鸟的口水、魔鬼藤汁…当然，还有雷鸟羽毛。</p><p> </p><p>在熟练地对自己施加一个闭耳塞听咒防止恶婆鸟的叫声让他发疯后，忒修斯一边小心地躲过锋利的鸟爪收集材料，一边有些担心地看向高空：纽特同另外两个人一起被高大的植物捆绑在半空，并且看上去失去了意识。</p><p> </p><p>在又一次用魔咒击昏如尼纹蛇后，忒修斯加快了动作。尽管他确定纽特不会发生任何事，这样的场景仍然令他感到心慌。</p><p> </p><p>半小时，一个小时……高空中的人身上的藤蔓逐渐减少，最终，在计时钟表尖声尖气叫起来时，三个人身上的植物同时消失并从空中掉了下来。</p><p> </p><p>纽特睁开眼，他第一个感受到的就是身下的柔软。魔法植物顺利生长出的巨大花朵就像一片云，坚实有力地托住纽特。布斯巴顿的人也成功了，只不过他的植物看上去矮了不少，人质在空中尖叫了一会才被勉强接住。德姆斯特朗的勇士没有成功。他的人质在落地的前一秒悬浮在空中，随后被安全地放到地上。</p><p> </p><p>尽管不存在任何危险，纽特还是觉得他宁愿选择忒修斯的方式。</p><p> </p><p>云一样的花朵缓缓降落，然后，在纽特站起来之前，忒修斯伸出手将他抱了出来：“感觉怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>不等纽特回答，一旁斯莱特林的一个学生突然大声说：“梅林啊——忒修斯又开始了！嗨忒修斯！我们——知道——你爱——自己的——弟弟了！”</p><p> </p><p>忒修斯冲着对方笑了笑，手中却丝毫没有放松的打算。斯莱特林的男生无奈地翻了个白眼，冲他们挥挥手离开了。纽特并不知道，他的哥哥尤其喜欢抱他这一点已经在每一项赛事过后传开，并令许多人知道忒修斯有个小弟弟。甚至连几位教授都提前知道了纽特的名字。也许这也是一种特殊待遇？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>………………</p><p>纽特在最后一项赛事结束后的第二天就回到了家里。当忒修斯捧着奖杯出现在众人面前，纽特兴奋地跳起来大喊大叫，为他的哥哥感到骄傲。</p><p>尽管希望多跟忒修斯相处一段时间，纽特同样清楚他的哥哥有多忙。拿到三强争霸赛奖杯的学生可以免修通过N.E.W.T(s) 中的几门课程，但忒修斯依然需要应付数门考试，以及纽特不怎么清楚的关于进入魔法部实习的各种测试。</p><p> </p><p>在纽特踏进壁炉之前，忒修斯弯下腰深深地抱住他：“每周都给我写信，好吗纽特？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然了。”</p><p>当天旋地转的感觉传来，纽特在心里发誓他会一直给哥哥送去猫头鹰，直到忒修斯感到厌烦为止。</p><p> </p><p>回到家中的纽特没有想到，那是他跟忒修斯渡过的最后一段美好回忆。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>………………</p><p>1927年</p><p>“纽特，我今晚回家。希望能见到你。”</p><p>“呃……今晚不行，我是说…我还有工作，需要去北欧寻找——”</p><p>“当然了。”</p><p>纽特看着壁炉中忒修斯露出一个疲惫神色的脸，感到有些愧疚：“你总是有工作……有时候我甚至觉得你比我还要忙碌。”</p><p>“……我很抱歉，忒修斯。”</p><p>“不，那没什么……只是记得回家，好吗？”</p><p>“……嗯。”</p><p>“纽特。”</p><p> </p><p>忒修斯叫住了看上去迫不及待想要离开的弟弟：“下一次，下一次邓布利多再托付给你类似的任务时……我希望你拒绝。”</p><p> </p><p>首席傲罗在说完这句话后便陷入沉默。当他久久没有得到回应时，忒修斯加重了语气：“答应我，好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>纽特感觉到自己的右手突然传来一阵紧紧的收缩感，好像一段铁链在不断收紧。他攥住自己的手臂低下头小声说：“你不能这样……”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“你不能用自己的意愿来，来限制我……你明知道我无法拒绝的。”</p><p> </p><p>纽特已经三十岁了。对于巫师来说他还处在青少年时期，他现在已经完全清楚牢不可破的誓言的含义。但这并不意味着他恨忒修斯逼他立下，相反，他十分清楚忒修斯在无意中造成的损伤以及懊悔。纽特只是不喜欢他的哥哥限制自己的出行，限制他的自由……那让他有一种窒息感，仿佛忒修斯在试图将自己变得与他一样，仿佛他坐在了办公桌，面前还堆着高高摞起的文件。</p><p> </p><p>忒修斯没有回应。最终，在他的脸消失在壁炉里之前留下一句：“今晚回家，我们需要当面谈谈这个问题。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>………………<br/>
纽特并不清楚，一场原本温馨的家庭重聚，尽管只有两人，是如何演变成争吵的。</p><p>也许是因为他们之间横着太多，八年的间隔，纽特被开除后忒修斯的不解，纽特数次差点丧生，莉塔与其他许多人在格林德沃的恐怖下死亡的阴影……</p><p> </p><p>总之，当纽特回过神来，他跟忒修斯已经站在桌子两端展开激烈的对峙。</p><p>“我不希望你上战场纽特，母亲也不希望！”</p><p>“你跑去参加麻瓜的战争时也是这样吗？战争英雄？”</p><p>“那不一样——我有把握能照顾好自己……”</p><p>“我也是！忒修斯，你不能总像对待一个孩子那样对我。”</p><p>“你所谓的照顾好就是两次让自己暴露在格林德沃眼皮下并差点死去？”</p><p> </p><p>………………</p><p>最终，首席傲罗坐在椅子上下达了判决：“纽特，我不允许你前往任何可能存在危险的地方，包括邓布利多的要求。”</p><p> </p><p>“这不公平——”</p><p>纽特有些绝望，他从一开始愤怒地盯着忒修斯，到最后趴在哥哥腿边，“你知道的，你知道我不得不听你的，即便我不想——这不公平，忒修斯。”</p><p> </p><p>“如果公平的代价是付出你的性命——”</p><p>“那不会发生的，”<br/>
纽特急切地补充，“瞧，我还好好地站在这呢……”</p><p> </p><p>但忒修斯只是疲惫地摇摇头。</p><p> </p><p>纽特眼中的光黯淡了下去。</p><p> </p><p>他们的谈话不欢而散，纽特在回到自己房间之前对忒修斯说：“我不明白你当时为什么会要我立下牢不可破的誓言。”</p><p>“忒修斯……如果你爱我，就请不要阻止我。”</p><p>“我知道那不是你的本意，包括十三岁那年……你从来不想那样。”</p><p>“但是，不要再用你的错误来惩罚自己……我可以跟你一起克服，你知道的。”</p><p> </p><p>忒修斯一整晚都不曾离开座位。他坐在原地沉默地抚摸着自己右手上的印记，直到天明。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你是我的自由、是我灵魂中缺失的另一片</p><p>你是我不曾折断的翅膀，未被埋葬的梦想</p><p>你是……我的生命</p><p>如果那将是你的选择，我会燃烧自己，守护我的生命。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在第二天清晨五点，忒修斯终于起身。他走到纽特的房门前，抬起手敲了三下：</p><p>“纽特，跟在我身边。我们下午动身。”</p><p> </p><p>你愿意永远在我身边吗？</p><p>……我愿意。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>………………</p><p>1928年末</p><p>巫师世界的战争正式拉开了帷幕。以格林德沃为首的巫师们最终与邓布利多以及魔法部众人在北欧战场正面对抗。</p><p> </p><p>五颜六色的魔咒在空气中乱窜，无数个人被击中、抽搐地倒在地上，有些人再次爬起，拖着断掉的肢体继续参战，而有的人再也没能起来。</p><p> </p><p>“埃德蒙——你看见邓布利多了吗？”</p><p>忒修斯利落地击昏三个高大的巫师，向自己的同僚高声询问。</p><p>“不——但刚才有人看到他似乎往北边去了，据说他与格林德沃要进行决斗！”</p><p> </p><p>忒修斯焦急地在战场中寻找两个人的身影，邓布利多和纽特。他希望这一切快点结束，但他更希望早点看到纽特——</p><p> </p><p>一阵钻心的疼痛传来，闪烁着蓝光的魔咒落在了忒修斯身上。他跌倒在地，感受到身上的温度在迅速流失。</p><p> </p><p>“不！忒修斯——忒修斯！！”</p><p> </p><p>啊，终于，他找到纽特了。</p><p> </p><p>“听着……听我说，纽特……”</p><p>忒修斯费力地握住纽特，他们的右手紧紧交握，手上蜿蜒的相同的细细印记十分清晰。</p><p>“我想…打破牢不可破的誓言的办法……你知道…只有一方的死亡…”</p><p>“不…不！忒修斯……留下来…跟我在一起……”</p><p>“纽特…别伤心……现在没有什么能约束你的了。你可以去东非的草原寻找动物…或是前往巴西雨林探险……”<br/>
“别担心，纽特……你会因我而自由，这对我来说……意味着一切。”</p><p> </p><p>“不，不！忒修斯！！”</p><p>纽特的声音无法透过人群的欢呼与尖叫声。战争结束了。人们看着面色苍白，一瞬间好像老了十岁的邓布利多在暮光中走来。他获得了胜利。</p><p> </p><p>在所有人的欢呼庆祝声中，泪水不为人知地淌下。</p><p> </p><p>纽特握住忒修斯的右手，紧紧交握。他颤抖地抽出魔杖指着他们相触的皮肤：“忒修斯……”</p><p>“纽特·斯卡曼德，你愿意永远陪在忒修斯身边吗？”<br/>
“我愿意。”</p><p>“你愿意，对他毫无保留地相信并保持真诚吗？”<br/>
“我愿意。”</p><p>“你愿意，与他寸步不离吗？”<br/>
“我愿意。”</p><p> </p><p>纽特自言自语重复着九岁立下的誓言，他期待着奇迹的出现，尽管希望是如此渺茫。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>什么都没发生。</p><p> </p><p>纽特心碎地低下头，感受着右手传来一阵灼烧的感觉。</p><p>他埋在哥哥身上，泪水浸透了忒修斯的长袍。因此，他同样错过了在他低头的时候，从自己魔杖尖窜出的一道道细小火舌，紧紧缠绕在他们的右手手腕上，一圈又一圈。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>……………………</p><p>“所以，当时究竟发生了什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“我不怎么记得了……我猜是因为我太害怕失去你，所以想让我们连接在一起，就像生命互相联系一样……我希望你能活下去，或者我跟随你离开……于是我想到了类似于牢不可破的誓言，我打算试一试……”</p><p> </p><p>“然后呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“我以为那没有成功……但显然不是的。”<br/>
“邓布利多告诉我那是一种很奇妙的魔法，类似于牢不可破的誓言，只不过比那约束力要小，并且功能更为强大……总之，最后我成功了，你也回来了，忒修斯。”</p><p> </p><p>“并且…牢不可破的誓言最终打破了。邓布利多有没有说过那是什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“他说那是…嗯，”<br/>
纽特的脸突然红了，他坐在病床前低下头，不肯与身上缠着绷带的忒修斯对视，“他告诉我那是世界上最强大的力量…他说那是爱。”</p><p> </p><p>“我想……他说的没错。你不这样认为吗？”</p><p>“……嗯。”</p><p>“我爱你，Artemis.”</p><p>“……So do I， brother.”</p><p> </p><p>魔法能够见证爱情，爱情成为了魔力。</p><p> </p><p>窗外，当一只白鸽咕咕叫着，扑起翅膀飞向天空时，忒修斯握住纽特的手，亲吻着对方的嘴角。

</p>
<p> </p><p>———————————end———————————</p><p>日常蹲一个评论续命</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>